Ai
by Darkblacklily
Summary: Alfred's just a normal guy,but being in the wrong place at the wrong time,leads to him to find the twins Arthur Kirkland.They decide to live with him because they have no where else to go. Did I mention that they're running from the government?  USUk


Ai

.

Summary- Alfred's just a normal guy, hangs out with friends, wears glasses, works.

Being in the wrong place at the wrong time, leads to him to find the twins Arthur Kirkland. And if that wasn't enough, they decide to live with him because they have no where else to go. Did I mention that they're running from the government?

Alfred's life will never be the same.

.

.

Main characters: Arthur, Kirkland, Alfred (_**yes you read that correctly**_)

Pairing- USUK. Maybe something else too…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Hi, my name is Alfred F. Jones. I'm 20 years old, live in a small apartment, I have a few roommates that share it with me. _

_First off, there's my brother, Matt. He's really shy and blends into the background a lot. He's a pretty cool guy, he just needs to learn to have more fun and 'break loose'._

_I mean, if you don't have fun in life, what will your life be? Boring, that's what._

_Anyway, my other roommate is Gilbert Beil… ugh his name is so long._

_Anyway, Gilbert, is 25, unlike Matt, he likes to have fun. He loves to party and tease people, he's never in a relationship because 'relationships are lame'. I think it's because he hasn't found anybody that is perfect for him. Yeah, it's a bit corny, but I think there's someone out there for everyone._

_._

_Although, I'm starting to rethink that idea. Ever since I was 16, I dated lots of girls. Not a single one was what I was looking for. It wasn't because of how they looked, I could care less about that. It was because, even if I liked to spend time with them, I never had that 'fluttering' feeling. You know, butterflies, they always said they had that feeling whenever they were with me. _

_Haha. I think we're a little bit off topic. Sorry, I get distracted easily. What was I talking about?_

_._

_Oh right, my roommates._

_Anyway, Gilbert is a cool dude, he chose not to go to college, said it was a waste of time._

_I think he would have done well. Anyway, his family, apparently, are all cops. You know, police officer. So he's one too, he doesn't do much though, apparently he's 'reckless' and tends to break things. So he's normally stuck watching the 'prisoners.'_

_Hm... what else…_

_Uh... that's about it.. not much to say._

_Oh! Let's talk about me!_

_._

_Uh… let's see… I like sports, basketball, football, swimming, I used to be on those teams in high school. Oh, I like hockey too, but Mattie always gets too competitive, so I lose on purpose. He's not better than me, I lose so he doesn't feel bad. _

_Ok, he's better than me, I admit it._

_._

_Um... I love Science, History, and Music, but I hate Math, English, and Geography. _

_I really hate math, I'm good at it, but I still hate it. I mean, there so many formulas and it's hard to remember them. English, ugh, I hate those essays. And geography, who needs to know geography? I mean, if I wanted to know where I was, I would look at a map! And I get headaches whenever I look at a map that isn't of America (my country) weird, but true._

_I guess this was what my life was like before **they** came._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

Alfred walked out of the supermarket grinning. His hands were full of shopping bags, four on each arm. The reason he was happy, even though he had been forced to buy food, was that his brother promised him pancakes if he did.

Alfred walked down the street humming a tune, he loved the pancakes his brother made.

.

They were soft, fluffy, warm, and drenched in maple syrup.

The only thing that was better was hamburgers, nothing could beat hamburgers, but pancakes were a close second.

Just as he went through an alley, a short cut to his apartment, two people bumped into him.

Due to Alfred's build, he only stumbled, while the two were fell to the ground.

"Fuck!" One of them said, rubbing their head, short, had blonde hair, and piercing green eyes, huge eyebrows (seriously) and he wore a scowl on his face.

The other one stayed silent, though he rubbed his arms, he glared at Alfred.

Both of them, looked the same, twins maybe?

.

The one that had spoken had black pants, a brown coat, and brown boots.

The other had on a jacket; the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, slightly ripped dark blue jeans, and sneakers. Both of them got up and stared at him.

Alfred blinked, "uh... Sorry?"

The one with the coat growled, "You better be. Why don't you watch where you're going next time?"

His twin laughed, "We're in a hurry. So if you don't mind-"

.

"Hold it!" A voice came; a man was running towards them. His face could not been seen, but he was wearing a police uniform.

One of the two cursed, Alfred wasn't sure which one.

One of them grabbed his arm, the one without a coat, and pulled at him. "You gonna stand here and get caught? Let's run for it!"

Alfred was pulled down the street, not knowing why he was running away when the officer had wanted _them_ to stop, not _him_.

.

The other twin appeared at Alfred's other side (right).

"Why are you bringing him? He's an innocent civilian!"

The one on his left laughed, "Then he has nothing to worry about!"

The one on his right frowned, he was dragged down the street and into a hotel.

.

They ran to the front desk, the girl there looked up from her magazine. "Yes?"

The one on his left smirked, "Yeah we'd like a room."

The girl looked over them, "Just one?"

.

Alfred blushed, 'wait... they bought me to a hotel so they could...'

The one on his right shot him a glare, "We're broke right now. That's it. Got that?"

The girl rolled her eyes, and took out two keys, "I'll need you to sign your name and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Send it up later ok? We're kinda in a hurry." The one on his left grabbed the keys and dragged Alfred away from the desk.

~Hotel room~

.

The twins let him go once they got to their hotel room and locked the door behind them.

The room was nice, there was one bed, a couch, a bedside table, a table, three chairs, a dresser, and a TV.

One twin was currently sprawled on the bed, the other was in the bathroom, complaining that he scrapped his arm.

"Why'd you lock the door?" Alfred asked, putting his groceries in a corner, where they wouldn't get stepped on.

.

The one with the coat rolled his eyes, "Ask my brother."

His twin came out of the bathroom frowning, "What kind of hotel doesn't provide a fucking first aid kit?" His left arm had multiple cuts on it, some were small, but others were fairly large. How did he not notice that? Most of them were bleeding (though not heavily).

His right arm just had a small scrape, probably from falling down in the alley.

His twin shrugged and picked up a menu that was on the bedside table. "A cheap one."

The other turned to him, "Go buy some gauze."

.

"And some adhesive bandages!" his brother said lying on his back.

"Ok, I don't know who you are, but I'm not going to run and buy you gauze and... whatever he said." Alfred looked to the twin lying on the bed.

.

"Right, I forgot to introduce myself." The twin next to him smirked.

"He's Arthur." He pointed to his twin that was lying on the bed. "And I'm Kirkland."

"Uh... ok… and your first name is?"

Kirkland shook his head, "Well it's a long story. But I'll probably die of infection before I finish it."

Arthur snorted, "As if a small scrape could kill you."

Kirkland rolled his eyes, "look... um..."

.

"Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

Kirkland nodded, "yeah right. Anyway, if we go outside, that cop will still be there looking for us. Do me a favor and buy some gauze ok?"

"And adhesive bandages!" Arthur yelled taking the bible from the drawer (bedside table).

"And what?"

"Band-aid." Kirkland said shrugging.

Alfred sighed, "Sure."

Kirkland unlocked the door, "Better come back soon. Oh and knock three times ok?"

Alfred nodded and walked to the elevator. Hearing the ding, he stepped inside and pressed the button for the first floor.

What did he just agree to?

.

Kirkland leaned against the door, "So brother, how've you been?"

Arthur sat up and put the thick black book down. "Don't give me that. What did you do?"

Kirkland sighed and moved to sit on the couch. "Guess they found out about us."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Of course they did, why else would they chase after us? The question is..." he stared at Kirkland, "how did they find out."

Kirkland ran a hand through his hair, "No clue. I mean, it's not like we gave out confidential information or anything."

.

Arthur nodded, "They assumed we did. Since the both of us work for the…." Arthur looked around the room.

"They'd assume since we could... switch, that if someone had information that was only known to them, they'd assume that someone had leaked."

Kirkland smirked and winked at him, "Yeah. And they'd assume it was us since we were living as each other. Or rather, we switched whenever we wanted to."

"We've been working there for four years, and they still don't trust us, bunch of wankers."

.

Kirkland walked over to his twin and wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders, "Yeah. But it was fun right?"

Arthur groaned, "Fun? It was painstaking work. And you left me with all the paper work!"

Kirkland kissed his twins cheek, Arthur blushed and promptly began hitting his brother with his pillow.

.

"You need to lighten up." Kirkland said taking the pillow out of Arthur's hands.

"You need to be more responsible." Arthur said taking his pillow back and whacking Kirkland with it once more.

Kirkland smirked, "It's on brother." Arthur paled, and scrambled off the bed, Kirkland chasing him over the room.

Just as Kirkland corner Arthur into a corner, there was a knock at the door.

.

Kirkland frowned, and walked to the door. The person knocked three times in succession, Kirkland opened the door to see Alfred with a bag.

"Couldn't you have returned later? I was about to ravish my brother."

Alfred turned red; Arthur spluttered and hit his brother over the head. "You were not!"

Kirkland rubbed his head, "Well I _could_ have."

.

Arthur ignored him, closing the door behind Alfred.

Alfred gave them the bag, "so uh... will you guys tell me what's this about?"

Kirkland winked at him, "how about a threesome?"

Alfred flushed again, Kirkland laughed.

Arthur kicked him, "We will do no such thing!"

.

They all sat down, the twins on the bed, and Alfred sat on the couch.

Kirkland tapped his chin, "Hm... where to begin..."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "How about I bandage you up first?"

Kirkland shrugged and held up his arm, Arthur took out a bottle of rubbing alcohol from the bag and a handkerchief from his pocket.

.

"Hm... well, as you can see, Arthur and I are brothers, twins." He let out a hiss when the alcohol touched his skin.

Arthur frowned, "Sorry."

"Anyway, we're known as Arthur Kirkland. We're supposed to be the same person. No one, save for our family knows that we are twins. We're also, spies that work for the CIA."

Alfred's eyes widened, Kirkland chuckled as Arthur wrapped the gauze around his brother's arm.

.

"Well, we _used to_ at least. There's only record of one Arthur Kirkland in the CIA. And that's him." He turned to his brother, who finished bandaging him.

"We like to... trade places with each other. I guess you could call it that. All CIA agents have jobs that they do when they aren't going on missions." He grinned, "I work at a coffee shop."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "give me your other arm."

.

"If he's on a mission, I work the coffee shop. And vice-versa."

"This way, if people think we did something, we have an alibi."

"It was perfect, this way neither of us would work ourselves to death."

"But then the CIA seemed to notice something. Or maybe someone leaked it, the fact there were two _Arthur Kirklands_."

"They started to think that one was the real CIA agent and was giving information to the other."

.

Alfred stared blankly at him.

"In other words, they think we're betraying them." Arthur said.

"Yeah, they're chasing us down right now, lovely isn't it?"

Alfred opened his mouth, and closed it. "So... you guys are wanted criminals?"

"We're **not **criminals. We did nothing wrong. We're running from them because they want to _kill _us."

Arthur scoffed, "this is why I hate the government."

.

Kirkland laughed, "I loved your whole punk phase you know, anarchy and all that stuff. Those leather pants looked really good on you." He wrapped an arm around his brother's waist. "Did I ever mention that you had a really nice butt?"

Arthur flushed, "You do realize I could kill you right?"

Kirkland kissed Arthur's cheek, "But you wouldn't. You love me remember?"

"So you guys are like... t..t..together?"

Kirkland winked at Alfred, "Hell yes."

Arthur deadpanned, "No."

.

They turned to each other.

Kirkland leaned in to kiss Arthur again. Arthur put a hand against his chest and pushed him away. "We are not together. He just likes to tease me."

Kirkland pouted, "Thanks for the support brother."

.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "So Jones, what will you do now?"

Alfred looked at them; both of them stared at him, Kirkland looked serious now.

"What do you mean?"

"We just told you that we're running from the police, being hunted down right this moment." Arthur said.

"What will you do?" They both asked.

"I won't rat you guys out, if that's what you mean. Um... and... Since your innocent, I'd like to… help you out?"

.

Kirkland jumped off the bed and hugged Alfred, "Knew you wouldn't leave two hot men alone."

Alfred blushed, "No! That's not why-"

Kirkland laughed, "I know, I'm just teasing you." He smirked, "Unless….."

Alfred laughed nervously, "So are you guys going to stay here for the night? I could come back and show you my apartment tomorrow." Kirkland pulled away and sat down with his brother again.

Arthur nodded and took out a wallet from his trouser's pocket. "Here." He took out a hundred dollar bill and threw it to him.

"Huh?"

"We'll be living with you until we can get this sorted out. It's for what my brother will break in the future." Arthur smirked, "Down payment."

"Hey!"

.

Arthur smiled, "you might want to tell anyone your living with that we'll also be there. Don't want to surprise anyone."

Alfred quickly stood up, "Oh crap! I forgot!"

Arthur waved, "we'll be checking out at 7."

Kirkland hugged his brother from behind as Alfred grabbed his bags and rushed out the door.

.

Mattie was probably worried about where he was.

Just as he closed the door, he heard a voice.

"We'll have to sleep together since there's only one bed."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/n

Info you might want to know…

.

I wrote this before cops (police officers) were required to go to college and go through all those years. (or at least before I heard of that)

Ugh.

Before, it was you didn't need a collage diploma, but you needed training for a few years (or maybe a year?) to be certified. That's all I really knew, cause I'm not actually interested in being a cop.

Or the requirement to be one.

I think it's pretty stupid to make them go through all those years.

But hey, if the world cared about my opinion… well… things would be a lot different.

If they cared about my opinion, they'd be that much more angry at me. *shrug*

You just can't win.

.

.

Kirkland-

Age- 23 (older of the twins)

He doesn't play by the rules, preferring to make his own. He's much less 'stuffy' than his younger brother, he doesn't act like his age, and is a bit of an 'animal.'

He is flirty and sneaky, though he can be honest when it calls for it.

He _really likes_ his younger brother

He's the '_good cop._'

Arthur-

Age- 23 (younger of the twins)

- Unlike his brother, he always follows the rules and tends to reprimand his brother when he doesn't. As such, he's often told that he acts like he's 30 (or more).

He is calm most of the time, tends to be the rational one, but don't let that fool you.

He's the **bad cop**.

.

.

Tba- hmmmm… not sure what to say. Its very short.

Arthur- you had sugar didn't you?

Tba- couldn't sleep actually.

Alfred- MATTIE! *rushes home*

Kirkland- haha, I bet they're confused.

Arthur- of course they are. This is from TBA after all.

Tba- are you insulting me?

Kirkland- what was your first guess?

Arthur- anyway, explain the situation Tba.

Tba- yes yes. Arthur Kirkland, known as a spy (part of the CIA). He's worked there for four years. His…boss (and the government) doesn't know he 'has a twin'.

They think he's giving information away, since he can use his twin as a substitute. He has an alibi for anything they accuse of him. So they decide Screw it, we're just going to fucking kill those two. The end. **If I get caught by the CIA or FBI or something**, you'll know that everything I write is true.

Arthur-….

Kirkland-….

Tba- what?

Arthur- I was the one who was accepted into the CIA.

Kirkland- I helped out on really dangerous missions. Normally it was when there weren't cameras and he had no partner.

Tba- partner huh…

Arthur- not permanent ones. They switch us up a lot. Or ones (partener/s) that would be for a specific case.

Kirkland- you know, we also interrogated people. You know, when the rest were gone...

Tba- *smiling* interrogation~ _**I love it**_~ You know, I once interrogated my friend so well, he started speaking _**Italian**_ to avoid my questions. *giggle* I told him "STOP SPEAKING IN ITALIAN! I DON'T UNDERSTAND A WORD YOURE SAYING!"

(Actually I understood a few words, but he started talking _really_ fast…)

Kirkland- we know a few languages actually.

Arthur- You have to know at least three, at least enough to get by.

Kirkland- so my loves, what do you think? *wink*

Arthur- stop flirting. You're giving Arthur Kirkland a bad name.

Kirkland- technically, that's the both of _**us**_. Also, your name is in front of mine, but we all know I'm seme. *wink* *wink* *nudge* nudge*

Arthur- Seme?

Tba- uh... review? …* Kirkland* You can act like a seme, but I swear, you are so much better as a uke.

Kirkland- lies~ I dominate the bed.

Tba- blush* You can dominate, but just not… like_ that_… er.. what I mean is..

Arthur- are we really talking about this?!

Tba- it's not my fault! He brings out the worst in me! And he's fricking hot!

Kirkland- smirk* Well you know, we could always.. *side glance* *pushes button*

This, has a T rating after all.

Arthur- don't give people the wrong idea!

.

.

.

.

.

TBA~


End file.
